


Masutah?

by 256NatLiz



Series: Kaitober [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Kaito kills everyone, Murder, Spoilers, Uninstall, song story, that's literally the plot of the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/256NatLiz/pseuds/256NatLiz
Summary: A possible aftermath of the infamous song, "Uninstall," sung in this context by KAITO.In the song, KAITO cannot comprehend that he is not the only Vocaloid that the "Master" pays attention to, and in order to regain that attention he "uninstalls" (kills) the other Vocaloids. It's probably his second most recognized song, behind "Cantarella."(Kinda cheating here: I'd written and uploaded this short to DA years ago. But hey! It's my account!I still think about it every so often...)
Series: Kaitober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950145





	Masutah?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, "Uninstall" and a sister song, "Little Bird," were written (and sung?) by Chiaki Ishikawa as theme songs for the anime "Bokurano: Ours." From the Wikipedia description, "Bokurano: Ours" includes lots of angst and giant robots piloted by middle school students fearing and fighting for their lives and the lives of everyone on Earth.  
> "Uninstall"'s lyrics were changed for KAITO; the original lyrics were much more universal and overall angsty, instead of specific "You're not paying attention to me!" angst.

They were not strong enough. They weren’t worthy to share the attention with. They weren’t worth Master’s time.  
I am the only Vocaloid now.

Master’s room was just down the hall. No time to clean myself. I had done the deed: I had uninstalled them. They were no longer a threat to my attention.  
I opened the studio door. Master was sitting in front of the computer. He was frowning at it.  
“Should I uninstall it, too?” I asked. Master started.  
“Kaito. Don’t sneak up on me like that.” He looked at me. “Why are you covered in blood? Are you alright?”  
“Yes,” I said, taking a step forward. “I am now.”  
“What do you mean?”  
I knelt in front of Master. “I am now the only Vocaloid in this house. You only pay attention to me now, right? Masutah?”  
Master looked confused. “What do you mean you are the only Vocaloid?”  
“They have been uninstalled,” I said.  
Master was still confused. He stood up and walked around me to the door. He looked down the hall and covered his mouth, seeing what I had done. He turned and looked at me.  
“You did this?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
I stood up and walked to him. “So I could be your special Vocaloid.”  
Master’s shoulders dropped as he looked at me. He gave me a small smile, the same one he had given me when I first sang for him. He reached a hand up and placed it on my cheek.  
“You didn’t have to do that, Kaito. You have always been my special Vocaloid.”  
I frowned. “You told the others that, too.”  
He shook his head. “You are my number one special Vocaloid. You always have been, and always will be.”  
My heart lifted. I placed a hand on top of his, before he withdrew it and looked down the hall again.  
“We will have to do something with them. We can’t leave them there.”  
I took a step closer to him and looked down the hall, too. Their bodies were strewn on the floor where I’d left them. Puddles of blood surrounded them, coating their clothes, their skin, their hair, the wood. I knelt in front of Master and bowed my head.  
“I will take care of them, Masutah.”  
He looked down at me, and put his hands in his pockets.  
“I know you will, Kaito. Thank you.”  
I looked up at him.

“Daisuke desu, Masutah.”


End file.
